callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bayonet
A is either a knife or spike at the end of the barrel of a gun that can be used to increase melee range. It is found as a weapon attachment in Call of Duty: World at War and an unusable accessory in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts. Call of Duty: World at War The bayonet is a different length depending on the weapon and model, with the Mosin-Nagant's appearing to be the longest and Type 99 appearing to be the shortest. However, all bayonets allow the same melee distance in-game. In the campaign the bayonet is most commonly found attached to Arisaka rifles dropped by Japanese Banzai Chargers, in which case the weapon is called the "Arisaka Bayonet". In Multiplayer, a bayonet stab will kill the enemy instantly just like the knife. In campaign, the enemy will get a sucking chest wound, and will stand while holding their wound in pain before dying. Kills from the bayonet in multiplayer will count towards weapon challenges, with the exception of the M1A1 Carbine and M1 Garand's bayonet which goes for knife challenges. The Trenchgun's bayonet has the ability to Gib enemies, a feature that no other bayonets have. File:Bayonet US.png|Marine Raiders bayonet. File:Bayonet Russian.png|Red Army bayonet. File:Bayonet Japanese.png|Imperial Japanese Army bayonet. World at War Bayonet Stabbing Japanese Soldier.jpg|Miller stabbing a Japanese soldier with a M1 Garand rifle bayonet. Bayonet.jpg|A scoped Mosin Nagant with a bayonet, available through the use of mods. File:EDG191.h cod.bayonet.jpg|A Marine using the Bayonet in the campaign mission Breaking Point. Banzai charger stab WaW.png|A Banzai Charger stabs the player with his bayonet. Weapons Available to Use With * M1 Garand * Springfield * Arisaka * Mosin-Nagant * Kar98k * Type 99 * M1897 Trenchgun * M1A1 Carbine Bayonet Jumps The bayonet is also used in glitch jumps known as "Bayonet Jumps" that can get the player to high places which normally cannot be accessed. This can be done by stabbing the bayonet and jumping at the same time. However in patch 1.4, this was disabled. It is still possible on the Wii, as (at the time of the game) it could not receive patches and many glitches are unfixed. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts in Final Fronts.]] In Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, a Banzai Charger will drop a Type 99 rifle equipped with a bayonet. Although they can use this against the player, the player will not be able to stab the enemy with the bayonet since the melee action is performed with the rifle's butt stock. Trivia Call of Duty: World at War *The bayonet is able to kill a dog at long ranges even before the dog is able to strike, but it misses quite often against them. A bayonet used rapidly is much slower than a knife attack rapidly, which means if the dog is missed with the first thrust, the player is left open to be attacked. *On the Wii version, the bayonet stab only occurs when the aim assist feature is on. *On the mission "Semper Fi", and "Blowtorch & Corkscrew", when the player stabs a Japanese Soldier, they will not bleed, and there will not be any blood stain/mark. *The Mosin Nagant uses a spike bayonet, and is the only weapon in the entire series using one. *Bayonet stabs to the head count as headshots for the weapon it's attached to. *The Bayonet never appears in Nazi Zombies. *In single player, if the player goes prone and uses the bayonet, the player will swipe the bayonet as if no enemy is around, even if there is one right in front of the player. Enemies hit by this move will still bleed out of their chest as if they had been stabbed, even if hit in their feet. *Even though Commisar Markhov says "With your bullets... with your bayonets... with your bare hands... do the same to their wretched soldiers!" bayonets never seem to appear in the level "Ring of Steel". Video Video:Call OF DUTY 5 WORLD AT WAR Bayonet Montage 150 kills Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty: World at War Attachments Category:Knives Category:Melee weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty: World at War Attachments